Solo si es contigo
by SilentSnake7
Summary: Kurt regresa a Lima Ohio dispuesto a recuperar a Blaine y se encuentra con el peor escenario posible; no solo Blaine ya esta en una relación sino que esta en una relación nadamas que con Sebastian Smythe. Por otro lado Sebastian esta listo para hacer valer su oportunidad con Blaine. ¿Que hubiera pasado si en lugar de Dave, Blaine hubiera comenzado una relación con Sebastian?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! esta es una historia Seblaine, se ubica en la temporada 6 espero les agrade.**

* * *

Solo si es contigo

**PRÓLOGO**

_¡Por favor que no diga Sebastian Smythe!_ pensó Kurt, mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa después de escuchar a Blaine decir que estaba saliendo con alguien que él conocía, su plan había fracasado ya era demasiado tarde, pero no podía ser de otra manera, era su castigo por lo que le hizo a Blaine, el destino no le permitiría tener otra oportunidad.

Lo observo llegar, besar y sentarse al lado de Blaine, Sebastian estaba frente a el tal como lo recordaba, con esa sonrisa arrogante y actitud altiva, paso un brazo por el hombro de Blaine acercándolo a el _es demasiado creo que voy a vomitar_ pensó e intento poner la mejor cara, pero probablemente no logró disimular ya que Blaine discretamente movió su hombro para que la distancia entre él y su nuevo novio fuera menos íntima.

_Como si eso ayudara en algo _pensó Kurt aunque a decir verdad agradecía ese pequeño gesto, Blaine siempre fue muy perceptivo en ver los sentimientos de él, pero no existía nada que hubiera logrado que esa situación fuera más llevadera.

\- Kurt, no me lo vas a creer pero me da gusto verte - dijo Sebastian que se mostraba muy feliz y parecía sincero, tal vez si él nunca hubiera decidido entrar a Dalton, ellos naturalmente hubieran empezado una relación, se veían muy bien como si llevarán años juntos, se preguntó si alguna vez se había visto así con Blaine, aun estaba en shock mientras el pelinegro le explicaba que aunque no era lo que deseaba esperaba que pudieran tomarlo como adultos.

Su mente viajaba rápidamente y le pareció que su cuerpo era muy lento en comparación, logro intercambiar algunas palabras y contestar vagamente sus preguntas, pero deseaba terminar esa incomoda situación lo antes posible.

Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron horas y se disculpo para ir al baño, cerro la puerta y se permitió rendirse a sus emociones y derramar algunas lágrimas, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardo, pero debió ser mucho porque Blaine se mostró preocupado cuando regresó, probablemente daba una imagen lamentable, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba.

\- Hey chicos fue un gusto verlos ... pero tengo que irme - dijo y sin saber muy bien como, logro salir de esa pesadilla, pidió un taxi y mientras esperaba le escribió a Rachel no sentía fuerzas aun para hablar con su amiga, se preguntaba si la chica sabia algo, si era así al menos le pudo advertir cuando se encargo de arreglar el encuentro entre ellos.

Abordo el taxi y solo quería que se diera prisa para llegar a su casa y encerrarse a llorar, nunca se imagino que la noche terminara así, nada cambiaría el hecho de que Blaine era su primer amor, ni el dolor que sentía al ser tan rápidamente reemplazado, odiaba pensar que alguien mas era el dueño de las sonrisas del pelinegro y de sus tiernos besos y todo eso era mil veces peor al tratarse de Sebastian, no sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Flash Back_

Estaba de vuelta pero aun no sabía cómo comenzar, ese lugar ya ni se sentía como su hogar, de lo único que estaba seguro era que debía mantenerse ocupado, así que planeo algunos lugares que visitar y actividades que podía hacer como salir al cine, ir a buscar discos de música, en su agenda incluso estaba ir algunas noches a Scandals, sentía que le hacían bien esos lugares bulliciosos, solo decidió saltarse la noche de Osos Country ya que eso no era mucho su estilo.

Solo intentaba pasar el tiempo, tener su mente ocupada tal vez bailar un poco o mejor dicho ver a parejas bailar, pero no estaba interesado en conocer algún chico nuevo, converso con algunos, incluso consiguió un par de teléfonos que no pensaba marcar, solo deseaba no estar deprimido, se conocía y sabia como le afectaba el estar solo, estaría encerrado en su casa la mitad del tiempo intentando odiar a Kurt y la otra mitad extrañándolo.

No podía permitirse llegar a ese punto de nuevo donde todo le daba lo mismo, ese punto que le hizo perder su lugar en NYADA, descuidar su salud y abandonar la música, entre su lista de lugares por visitar estaba Dalton, debía de admitir que lo había postergado un poco porque le recordaba mucho a Kurt y como había iniciado su relación, pero ir esa tarde fue una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado, muchos maestros lo recordaron con cariño e incluso el director estuvo complacido cuando se ofreció a apoyar a los _warblers._

Fue presentado a los chicos nuevos, que lo acogieron con gusto rápidamente, le resulto mas fácil de lo pensado entablar una relación con ellos y pronto descubrió que se debía a otro ex-alumno que estuvo apoyando el año pasado y que les había mencionado su trayectoria en los Warblers y New Directions, le agrado saber que hablara bien de él alguno de sus antiguos compañeros y les aseguro a los chicos que ese año contarían con él y el los llevaría a ganar.

Se sentía motivado y quería aprovechar esa energía para empezar a trabajar con el coro, estaba en la oficina de maestros organizando listas de canciones, cuando un joven entro a la sala se sorprendió al reconocer a Sebastian se veía un poco diferente vestía informal y su playera de mangas cortas destacaba los músculos trabajados de sus brazos, tenia una barba de unos días que lo hacia ver maduro pero con la misma confianza de siempre, el mas alto pareció buscar algo pasando rápidamente su mirada entre los maestros de la sala pero cuando sus miradas se unieron sonrió feliz.

\- ¡Blaine! Que gusto verte - dijo y se acerco para abrazarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando en ... -

\- Eh... tuve que dejar la escuela, supongo que al final no estaba preparado. - interrumpió Blaine

\- ¡Oye! les he hablado mucho de ti a los chicos de aquí para que vengas con esa actitud de perdedor -

\- Así que fuiste tu, no me lo imagine, no parece algo que tu harías -

\- Por supuesto, les dije que fuiste el segundo chico más sexy y talentoso que tuvimos en Dalton - le sonrió visiblemente contento - Por cierto me dijeron en la dirección que te has ofrecido como auxiliar en el coro me sorprendió saberlo y debía comprobarlo con mis propios ojos -

\- Si, me pareció buena idea el Sr. Schuester, siempre parecía disfrutar mucho dirigiéndonos, ahora no estoy pasando mi mejor momento y pensé que me serviría a retomar mi camino, solo me siento algo mal por quitarte el lugar -

\- No te preocupes seguro lo harás mejor, de hecho con mi experiencia podría darte unos tips, ¿te parece bien si te invito una cerveza? prometo no decirle a Lady Hummel -

\- Yo... en realidad ya no estoy con Kurt - dijo un apenado Blaine, aunque eso solo pareció aumentar el entusiasmo del más alto

\- Mucho mejor, sabes eso de mentir ya no es lo mío, aunque pude haber hecho una excepción por ti - dijo guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisa picara se instalo en la cara de antiguo warbler.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, aún estaba muy lejos de sentirse bien, pero sin duda era un buen comienzo, decidió aceptar la invitación del mayor y caminaron hacia el vehículo de Sebastian - Te va a encantar el lugar, siempre esta lleno de chicos atractivos, aunque cuando tu llegues no veo como alguien pueda superarte - dijo entrando a su camioneta.

Era extraño que el más alto volviera a coquetearle, al menos de forma tan directa pensó Blaine mientras iban en camino al bar, pero eran buenos amigos seguro solo intentaba subirle el ánimo, el castaño incluso lo ayudo en su propuesta de matrimonio, consiguió el permiso de hacerla en Dalton y coordino los ensayos.

Sebastian noto que el menor no estaba muy animado a pesar de sus intentos, así que pidió una mesa apartada para poder platicar y encargo cervezas para los dos, pero apenas probaba su bebida, parecía que el plan de "emborrachar a Blaine y darle consuelo físico por su ruptura" no iba a funcionar y como buen amigo escucho toda la historia de Blaine, fueron como 4 horas y aunque no era lo que tenía en mente al invitarlo, de verdad estaba escuchando y no solo fingiendo que escuchaba para poder meterlo a su cama más tarde.

A pesar de que Blaine le explico detalladamente todo, no acababa de entender muy bien el motivo por el cual Kurt dejo a Blaine, ¿enserio? Una pelea por toallas de mano, pero no quería juzgarlos porque el pelinegro parecía realmente afectado mientras narraba las cosas que no habían funcionado y pasaba del enojo a la tristeza en su relato, probablemente no tuvo oportunidad de hablarlo con alguien antes, todos sus amigos eran también amigos de Kurt y eso podía ser un tanto incómodo.

\- Pero Seb sabes aun lo amo, no puedo olvidar todo lo bueno que pasamos y por más que quiero siento que no puedo odiarlo, sería más fácil si pudiera – Su mirada estaba completamente desolada y el castaño sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo así, Sebastian no era tan bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de confortar a alguien pero quería ayudar a que se sintiera mejor y solo conocía una forma de demostrárselo, aunque no sabía si Blaine aceptara al menos debía intentarlo.

\- Anímate Blaine, yo siempre supe que eras demasiado bueno para Kurt – El menor sonrió débilmente - Te propongo algo si me regalas esta noche te ayudare a sentir mejor – Blaine se mostró un poco asombrado por lo que había escuchado, por supuesto sabia a donde iba su amigo para el siempre lo físico era mas fácil que lo sentimental, pero Blaine no creía estar listo.

\- Mmm gracias Seb me siento alagado... pero no podría, es muy pronto para mi –

\- Vamos Blaine solo es sexo sin compromisos - Y así era Sebastián directo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza – Lo primero es que dejes de lamentarte y disfrutes de la noche o es que ¿prefieres a un desconocido? – Sebastian no espero a obtener una respuesta y le hizo una seña con la mano al mesero.

\- Hey nos puede traer otra ronda – se acercó más al mesero – esta vez será Tequila - dijo pidiendo por los dos - Y no deje que él tenga nunca el vaso vació si quiere una generosa propina - le dijo esto último de forma casi en un susurro.

El pelinegro no parecía muy convencido al principio pero se había hecho la promesa que debía avanzar, hacer cosas diferentes y ¿por que no comenzar con un fondo de tequila? como le sugirió el castaño en cuanto acercaron las bebidas, empezaba a sentirse ligero sin duda le había servido la platica con Sebastian y decidido a recuperar el tiempo empezó a beber de forma veloz, él era un borracho muy divertido todos lo sabían, se sentía mas animado y empezaron a platicar de temas más simples y se reían con facilidad, Blaine tomaba cada copa como si se tratara de agua y el chico de ojos verdes aprovechaba cada oportunidad para rozar su mano y lanzarle halagos a Blaine, conforme avanzaba la noche ya no le parecía tan mala idea terminarla con Sebastian.

_Fin Flash Back_


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

\- Incluso yo me siento un poco mal por Porcelana, pero al menos ya pudiste decirle lo que te preocupaba tanto cariño - Blaine no se sintió más aliviado y tomo nota mental de no decirle los apodos que le ponía Sue a su ex, estaba sentado frente a la ventana del _penthouse_ con la mirada perdida en la luces, reviendo lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, agradecía que Sebastian no hubiera puesto objeción cuando le dijo que quería irse a casa, ni había insistido en hacerlo hablar en el trayecto, pero ahora apreciaría mucho que lo dejara solo.

El más alto solo lo observaba intentando averiguar que podía hacer por el moreno, se quito su chamarra y la colocó en el perchero - Estuviste muy tenso los últimos días pero ahora que todo termino puedes relajarte - comento mientras servía un vaso con agua y se acerco a su novio, dejo el vaso en la mesita y comenzó a masajear los hombros de Blaine - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- No lo se Seb - el menor soltó un suspiro mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de las manos de su novio en su espalda.

\- Espero que pronto lo sepas - Era obvio para el castaño que Blaine se sentía mal por lo que había pasado así que continuo en silencio su masaje, se tomo su tiempo y cuando termino le dio un casto beso el cuello - Si necesitas algo solo dime - Sebastian se fue a la habitación para cambiarse y meterse a la cama, aprovecharía que tenia que revisar unos documentos del trabajo para darle el espacio que Blaine sin decirle le estaba pidiendo y sabia que él mismo se acercaría cuando estuviera listo para hablar, se resigno a que esta noche tampoco tendrían intimidad, pero no le molestaba tanto lo que realmente quería, era ver bien al pelinegro.

Actualmente estaban viviendo en el departamento del mayor llevaban casi 1 mes de forma oficial, pero la verdad es que habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre ahí desde su reencuentro, descubrieron que tenían una química sexual muy fuerte ya que el mas alto no dejaba de ponerle las manos encima en cualquier oportunidad y hasta unos días antes al parecer Blaine no tenia objeción, solo ese tema de Kurt había roto su récord, tardaron un poco en ponerle nombre a su relación que había comenzado como "sexo sin compromiso" en palabras del castaño siendo el mismo quien pocos días después de su primer encuentro le dijo que no le molestaría convertir su relación en "sexo con compromiso" a Blaine le parecía que iba todo muy rápido pero decidió darse una oportunidad.

Y ahora se volvía a cuestionar si no se había precipitado en tomar esa decisión, no es que hubiera algo mal con Sebastian pero no lo amaba aun y justo esa noche fue muy consiente de eso, tomo el vaso de agua que dejo su novio y también se pregunto si no había sido demasiado ingenuo en pensar que podía ver a Kurt y no sentir nada, que después de todo ese tiempo separados podían finalmente ser amigos y formar parte de la vida del otro, tal vez debió sospecharlo cuando Rachel le marco para arreglar una cita entre los dos y el solo escuchar su nombre le produjo un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, debió saberlo cuando las noches previas no pudo dormir bien y estuvo nervioso, debió intuirlo cuando no quería tener sexo con su muy atractivo novio. O puede ser que siempre lo supo pero quería cerrar los ojos ante lo evidente, incluso se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no estuviera con Sebastian ¿hubiera regresado con él sin dudar? ¿ahora estarían juntos? sabía que no debía darle vueltas a esas situaciones hipotéticas porque no lo llevarían a ningún lugar, tal vez mañana todo fuera mas claro.

Se levanto y camino a la habitación se sorprendió al ver que Sebastian seguía despierto frente a su laptop el castaño lo vio entrar pero no hizo ningún comentario, Blaine comenzó a desvertirse y se metió a la cama, en ese momento Sebastian cerro su computadora y fijo su atención en él.

\- Seb ¿me abrazas? - dijo Blaine acomodándose a su lado - ¡Claro! no hay nada que me gustaría más, bueno tal vez si se me ocurre algo pero puedo esperar - Dijo sonriente mientras lo acomodaba en su pecho y cubría con las cobijas. - Descasa Seb y gracias por ser tan comprensivo hoy - era muy reconfortante sentir que contaba con él, pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó su novio ya se había ido a trabajar y como el debía llegar a Dalton hasta el medio día, se tomo su tiempo para desayunar aun estaba caliente el café preparado por Sebastian y había unos panes que Blaine amaba en el desayuno, quien pensaría que Sebastian podía ser así de atento, poco después fue a ducharse, se sentía mas tranquilo y esperaba que Kurt también se encontrará bien.

En otro lugar no muy lejano despertaba Kurt con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, aun se sentía triste pero no parecía que tuviera mas lágrimas que derramar hizo su rutina matutina de cuidado de la piel, desayuno algo ligero y se dirigió a la escuela le aviso a su amiga que se encontraran en el estacionamiento y en cuanto se vieron la chica corrió a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Kurt por dios! me quede preocupada por tu mensaje de ayer ¿Como estas? -

\- No te voy a mentir esto es horrible, pero debo aceptarlo -

\- No puedo creerlo, note nervioso a Blaine cuando le dije que querías verlo y cuando me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte asumí que los dos querían volver -

\- Bueno ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora es mejor que nos enfoquemos en el club glee tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer -

\- Sobre eso... organizamos esta noche una cena con Blaine y el Sr. Schuester, ya sabes ahora son nuestra competencia, yo pensé que estarían juntos para este momento así que entenderé si no quieres asistir -

\- Calma Rachel, no podré evitar a Blaine todo el tiempo, es mejor que me haga a la idea y cuanto antes mejor -

Llegaron a Mckinley y ese día se dedicaron a reunir partituras, para después ordenarlas también debían acomodar la oficina a Kurt no le agradaba mucho que su amiga quisiera imponer su voluntad en cada acción, parecía que intentaba dejar claro el mensaje que ella era la que la jefa en ese proyecto, pero ese día no tenia ánimos de pelear, ademas se notaba ansiosa y cada 5 minutos revisaba la lista de inscripciones así que quería ser compresivo y por ahora en la mente de Kurt solo estaba la idea que vería más tarde a Blaine y debía estar relajado no quería parecer desesperado por intentar regresar con él.

Por la tarde Kurt llego antes a la casa de su anterior profesor y se ofreció a preparar la ensalada pronto llego Rachel y poco después Sam, ya era la hora señalada y aun no aparecía Blaine, Rachel era el centro de la conversación al contar como Becky le había tirado un _Slushie _como en los viejos tiempos y cuando ya estaban sentados llego Blaine, no puedo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y al contar su dilema le dio gusto notar que tomo en serio su consejo, su interacción no se sentía tan rara, después de todo ya se habían separado antes, solo que esta vez parecía definitivo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! Tenia planeado que este Flash Back fuera un capitulo pero estaba resultado muy largo y al final tuve que dividirlo en dos. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Flash Back_

\- ¡Amo esa canción! – dijo un emocionado Blaine cuando empezó a sonar una melodia de _The Weekend_ aunque la música era lenta había mucha gente en la pista, ya que el ritmo se prestaba para bailar mas cerca y por supuesto Sebastian no perdió tiempo en seguirlo al centro, el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en el chico y se movía muy seductoramente al compás de la música, el mayor no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras bailaba cerca de él.

Sebastián noto que habían más miradas pendiente del moreno y presto atención a un chico porque era bastante atractivo y estaba mirando a Blaine descaradamente, pensó que tal vez le haría bien a Blaine desestrezarse con un desconocido como le propuso al inicio, a él le funcionaba así que decidió aumentar la diversión y acorralo a Blaine entre el chico musculoso y el mismo mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Tomo su mano y lo giro poniéndolo de espaldas a él, para dejar una de las mejores partes de su anatomía a su alcance, Blaine de pronto se encontraba en medio de dos cuerpos muy sensuales, el cuerpo de su amigo estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, podía percibir su perfume y el olor le resultaba totalmente embriagante, su cuerpo se sentía ligero y realmente se estaba divirtiendo, Sebastian aprovechaba el ritmo de la canción para frotarse contra el cuerpo del menor, y pasaba sus manos por su espalda llegando a sus caderas para atraerlas hacia él aumentando el contacto.

El otro chico era atractivo, pero Blaine no le estaba prestando atención ya que se concentraba en las atenciones que Sebastian le daba a su cuerpo, tal vez por esa razón de forma repentina el desconocido demando los labios del menor, Blaine se sorprendió a sentir la intromisión de una lengua en su boca, se giro un poco para mirar a Sebastian pero no parecía molesto al contrario parecía complacido de ver a pelinegro en esa postura, para Sebastian esa era una gran imagen el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la confusión en los ojos del menor, sin duda le parecía muy excitante esa situación.

Blaine no se separó del beso, mientras sentía las manos de los dos chicos rozando su cuerpo, quería probar cosas nuevas, aunque definitivamente eso estaba resultando demasiado para él, Sebastián noto que intentaba alejarse un poco del musculoso desconocido así que descarto la opción de un trío al menos por esa noche.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos bebé – Y lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo a la salida – Tal vez la próxima – le dijo al chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el chico pareció resignado, Sebastian pensaba que no había forma de que se molestara después de todo había besado a Blaine no debería quejarse, regresaron hasta su mesa para pagar la cuenta y dejar la propina prometida cuando salieron del lugar ya se había hecho muy tarde el cielo ya estaba obscuro, caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y Blaine se apoyaba en el mayor para poder caminar bien mientras el castaño lo ayudaba con gusto.

– Sebastian … ¿a donde vamos? – decía arrastrando un poco las palabras mientras subía con su ayuda a la camioneta del castaño – La seguridad ante todo- le dijo mientras colocaba el cinturón de seguridad en el menor - Vamos a mi departamento ¿te parece bien?- eso ultimo lo pregunto por mera cortesía no pensaba dejar ir a Blaine – Si claro me encanta la idea… - a pesar de la urgencia el chico manejaba de forma responsable, después de todo el apenas había tomado, Blaine parecía muy animado con la situación y cambiaba las estaciones de radio cantando a voz alta - Hey Seb recuerdas cuando fuimos a Scandals con ID falsa, mi nombre era ... mmm bueno no recuerdo el mío pero el de Kurt era algo como Chazz Donaldsworth fue muy divertido –

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero esta vez nos fue mejor a los dos ¿No crees? tú no tienes que regresar caminando a casa y yo puedo llevarte conmigo – Dijo muy sonriente el castaño.

Llegaron al departamento y Blaine observaba curioso el lugar sin duda tenia buen gusto, la decoración era simple sin muchos adornos pero todo se veía muy elegante, parecía el estilo del castaño, pensó mientras se sentó en el sofá, Sebastian solo se detuvo a cerrar la puerta no quería perder el tiempo, así que tan pronto Blaine se sento, el mayor se acerco y lo tomo de la mano – Ven bebé es por aquí – ¿en qué momento se convirtió en "bebé"? pensó Blaine pero no le dio muchas vueltas, tal vez así les decía a sus amantes para no tener que aprender nombres.

Se dejó conducir a su habitación y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, el más alto empezó a deshacerse de su ropa sin ningún tipo de tapujo pronto su pantalón y playera estaban lejos dejando a la vista sus abdominales y pecho trabajados que dejaron sin aliento al menor – Vamos Blaine muéstrame un poco mas de piel - y animo a Blaine a hacer lo mismo con su ropa, se sentaron en la cama y le ayudo a quitarse su camisa para dejar al descubierto la nívea piel del pelinegro y entonces sin pedir permiso se lanzo a sus labios

Una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Sebastian había deseado probar esos labios desde hace tanto, era una sensación diferente mas allá del deseo y como si hubieran estado ocultos hasta ese momento los sentimientos que había tenido por el chico emergieron, la atracción siempre estuvo ahí, pero nunca exploro sus sentimientos ya que no parecía tener oportunidad, era su primer beso juntos y tan solo pensarlo le pareció absurda la idea, ¿Desde cuando era tan cursi para tener en cuenta esas cosas? el beso empezó lento dándose el tiempo de saborear sus labios, los del mayor se movían con maestría, pronto introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor jugando con la del otro en una pelea que Sebastian ganó fácilmente, mientras aprovechaba para acariciar el pecho de Blaine y lo empujaba para que quedara acostado.

\- Wow - dijo Blaine cuando se separaron un poco – eres muy bueno besando –

\- Te demostrare que soy bueno en muchas cosas más – Sus labios eran deliciosos pero quería probar mas partes de su cuerpo así que bajo por su cuello besando y succionando sabia que Blaine lo odiaría pero quería marcar su blanca e impoluta piel, continuo descendiendo por su pecho y se detuvo a succionar sus pezones arrancado suspiros del menor, siguió bajando marcando un camino con su lengua, mordiendo y lamiendo la piel a la que tenia acceso, hasta que llego al borde de su pantalón, la imagen que le ofrecía Blaine era una obra de arte, Sebastian con destreza desabotono el pantalón, bajo el cierre y dejo que el chico terminara de deshacerse de tan molesta prenda y con ayuda bajo también su bóxer mirando el órgano que pedía su atención, empezó a lamer la punta de su miembro que ya estaba goteando y como si se tratara de un dulce recorría con su lengua toda la extensión de arriba abajo ayudándose con una mano, para no dejar ninguna zona desatendida regreso a la punta y se lo metió todo a su boca robando al menor un gemido que no pudo controlar, marcaba un ritmo rápido, subía, bajaba atento a los sonidos que emitía Blaine mientras succionaba y lamia hambriento logrando que su pene llegara hasta su garganta, el menor se mordía los labios para controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca, para Sebastian no había sonido mas erótico.

\- Espera estoy a punto de … - El mayor entendió y se separo para que Blaine terminara en su vientre y piernas - le encanto la expresión de Blaine justo después de su orgasmo era bellísimo, su respiración el color de su piel, era perfecto, sabia que habían ido lejos pero lo que venia a continuación era definitivo, después de todo una mamada es como un vaso de agua no debería negársele a nadie.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Flash Back_

Espero a que el moreno se recuperara un poco y le dijo - Blaine necesito escuchar algo antes de continuar, di que realmente quieres esto – Su propia voz le sonaba extraña – si dices que si prometo cogerte tan duro que no dejaras de gemir mi nombre, pero si dices que no... no insistiré - El mayor no entendía porque tenia tantas consideraciones con Blaine ninguno de los dos era virgen, eran adultos que sabían lo que hacían pero de alguna forma necesitaba saber que el menor era consiente que era Sebastian con el que tendría el mejor sexo de su vida, por otro lado Blaine no reconocería lo mucho que lo prendió escucharlo.

\- Si yo … quiero que continues - Y esa era la invitación que necesitaba oir para seguir - No te vas a arrepentir Blaine - se levanto y dirigió a su mesita de noche y saco un par de condones y una botella con lubricante rosa, se deshizo de la ultima prenda que aun tenia y noto su propia erección palpitante hasta ahora solo se había concentrado en el placer de Blaine y ahora era su turno, se puso encima del menor y sus erecciones se rozaron de forma deliciosa se hizo espacio entre sus piernas se posiciono a su altura de nuevo y comenzó besando sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto morderse y admiro el cuerpo desnudo bajo el, Blaine también parecía complacido con la vista, aunque no pudo evitar notar con preocupación el tamaño de Sebastian sin duda le dolería.

\- Eres hermoso Blaine - con agilidad coloco algo de lubricante en dos de sus dedos, lo acomodo para que levantara sus caderas y pudiera tener mas acceso, hizo el intento de introducirlos en su entrada y noto resistencia al parecer Blaine no solía ser pasivo - Relájate cariño, seré cuidadoso - así que empezó con meter un dedo su interior era tan cálido y estrecho trataba de hacer círculos para dilatarlo, el menor no se quejo pero su expresión denotaba incomodidad por la intromisión, pronto metió el segundo haciendo movimiento como de tijeras para hacer mas espacio, cuando por fin pudo introducir el tercero sintió como el chico bajo el se estremecía y soltó un gemido ronco, así supo que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, se levanto y coloco un preservativo seguido de mucho lubricante en toda su extensión ya que sabia que esa no era la mejor posición para Blaine que no tenia tanta experiencia recibiendo, pero no quería perderse ninguna expresión del menor.

No sabia si esto se volvería a repetir y quería guardar en su mente cada gesto, cada sonido y cada sabor que Blaine le ofrecía solo le faltaba algo mas, necesitaba saber como se escuchaba su nombre en la voz de Blaine mientras gemía.

\- Di mi nombre Blaine - Exigió Sebastian y levanto mas su cadera para ponerla a la altura de su pene, rozando su entrada dilatada, el mayor estaba hincado entre las dos piernas del moreno.

\- Sebastian… mmm… - su voz era muy estimulante pero quería más, quería escucharlo pedírselo. es que esa voz le hacia perder su cordura.

\- ¿Que pasa quieres algo? Pídemelo -

\- Si, te quiero a ti ... dentro de mi -

\- ¿Perdón? no te escuché - Bromeo Sebastian al sentirse con el poder.

\- Por favor cógeme de una vez ... - Este si era el sonido mas erótico pensó divertido el castaño.

\- ¿Como podría negarme si me lo pides con esa voz tan sexi? - Tenia sus manos en sus caderas y lo acerco hacia su miembro, mientras el mismo empujaba su cadera logrando introducir la punta y la sensación era inmejorable, el menor parecía concentrado en respirar y relajarse pero pudo notar el dolor en su expresión y noto como se mordía de nuevo los labios.

\- Relájate Blaine falta poco, pero por favor déjame escucharte no te guardes esos sonidos tan eróticos -

Con cuidado siguió su movimiento entrando lentamente en él, el lubricante le ayudaba a resbalar en su apretado interior, y con sus manos aferradas con fuerza a las caderas del menor lo acercaba, el mismo estaba concentrado en hacerlo con delicadeza y sonrió triunfante al estar por completo dentro del menor quería permanecer sin moverse hasta que se acostumbrara pero su interior se sentía tan bien, el calor que irradiaba Blaine parecía consumirlo y no podía esperar para moverse.

\- Voy a moverme ¿esta bien? - Pregunto con voz ronca

\- Si... si por favor -

Empezó una vaivén lento esforzándose por llegar hasta el fondo logrando que sus bolas chocaran con los gluteos de Blaine, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y toco un punto sensible de Blaine por el gemido que escapo de sus labios.

\- Aah aah Sebastian... si ahí - el aludido hizo todo lo posible por tocar ese punto en cada estocada y se sentía con la libertad de ir a una mayor velocidad, entraba y salia a su antojo produciendo sonidos bastante obscenos, Blaine estaba erecto de nuevo solo por ser penetrado por el mayor mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, Sebastian cambio sus manos de la cadera de Blaine a la parte de atrás de sus rodillas levantándolo para tener un mayo control de los movimientos, así también podía embestirlo mas fuerte.

\- ¿Te gusta? -

\- Sii mucho -

Los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus labios abiertos mientras era penetrado salvajemente por Sebastian.

\- ¿Quieres mas? -

\- Seb... si... más... más fuerte- Gemía Blaine.

\- Blaine eres tan estrecho, así no podre aguantar mucho mas… - dijo Sebastian aumentando si era posible el frenético movimiento - No sabes el tiempo que había esperado este momento, estar dentro de ti, haciéndote gritar mi nombre - El menor gemía sin control y decía su nombre mientras era penetrado con fuerza, Sebastian empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas, Blaine estaba abrumado con tantas sensaciones y sin poder contenerse termino en medio de los dos, apretando a Sebastian en el proceso el solo pudo seguir embistiendo un par de veces mas y diciendo su nombre llegó a el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo si no es que el mejor.

Salio con cuidado de él y soltó sus piernas, dejo que el menor se relajara fue a desechar del condón y regreso a su lado los dos aun tenían la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor cubrían su frente pero la expresión de Sebastian era de felicidad absoluta, le encanto la idea de lograr que Blaine terminara dos veces, pero sabia que aun podía mejorar eso, miro al menor y lo cubrió con su sabana mientras se acostada a su lado, lo abrazo haciendo que Blaine quedara recargado en su pecho.

\- Eso fue genial Seb, gracias -

\- Si, lo se - Dijo presumiendo el castaño - Yo también disfrute mucho -

A Blaine ya se le había bajado la borrachera y empezaba a cuestionarse que pasaría al día siguiente, pero se sentía muy cansado y ya mañana tendría tiempo para pensarlo pronto se quedo profundamente dormido con ese pensamiento rondeando su mente

\- Descansa Blaine - dijo Sebastian, beso su frente y se rindió al sueño.


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! **

**Una pocas aclaraciones en mi imaginación Jane es aceptada en los **_**warblers** _**así que entra a McKinley cuando se incendia Dalton y tampoco existe la pareja de Sam y Rachel, prefiero a Sam con Mercedes. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando se reunieron en al auditorio y Rachel hizo el anuncio que los antiguos miembros del club los ayudarían a reclutar, le alegro mucho ya que toda la ayuda era bienvenida y el ver a todos reunidos le levanto el animo a Kurt, sabía que formar un coro desde cero no seria nada fácil, pero todos estaban comprometidos. Cuando llego el día de la reunión del exalumnos ya habían conseguido sus primeros 3 miembros, Roderick, Madison y Mason.

Era tarde y Kurt buscaba con la mirada a Blaine entre los asistentes, vio algunas caras conocidas, sin percatarse de unos ojos que lo observaba fijamente, se preguntó si Blaine asistiría con Sebastian a la reunión y de forma egoísta deseo que no fuera así, después de todo el castaño no era exalumno, estaba con Rachel cuando iniciaron los fuegos artificiales y dejo de buscar, debía estar feliz por los resultados de la semana y dejar de pensar en Blaine, aunque él no tuvo suerte con Spencer, aun habían muchos chicos en esa escuela y no se daría por vencido. Más tarde apareció Blaine llegando tarde como de costumbre y como deseaba Kurt solo, tal vez su relación no era tan solida, se alegro internamente, no perdió tiempo y se acerco a hablar con el.

\- Hola Blaine ¿por que no te acompaña Sebastian? - Dijo de forma muy poco sutil Kurt, que al parecer no paso desapercibido por Blaine.

\- Hola Kurt, él no quiso venir, dice que le da alergia las escuelas publicas, ya sabes como es -

\- Si, ya lo había escuchado... pero me da gusto que vinieras algunos quedamos para ir a cenar a Breadstix, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Quieres acompañarnos? -

\- Oh no lo se, le prometí a Sebastian que volvería pronto - Kurt sintió que declinaba la invitación por él, así que no insistió.

\- ¡Blaine! Hey Bro ¿vienes a cenar? - dijo Sam mientras saludaba y abrazaba a Blaine

\- Hola Sam, aun no lo se, ¿ira Tina también? le avise que estaría aquí pero aun no la veo -

A Kurt se le olvidaba a veces el año que no estuvo en McKinley y como Blaine había estrechado lazos con los chicos, conforme se iba haciendo tarde decidieron que era tiempo de irse, al final Blaine decidió ir un rato, todos tenían muchas cosas que platicar. Ya en el lugar todo era risas y diversion pero por mala suerte Blaine quedo sentado dos sillas lejos de él así que no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de platicar, Kurt estaba a lado de Rachel que hablaba de sus ideas para el club y de Sam que centraba toda su atención en Mercedes, le daba la impresión que muchos aprovecharían la reunión para continuar sus historias inconclusas, mientras escuchaba a medias a Rachel y como su única pareja ya estaba en una relación se entretenía en pensar parejas entres sus amigos primero obviamente Santana y Brittany que se veían mas unidas que nunca, luego Sam y Mercedes, también estaba Artie y Tina y dudaba si poner a Quinn con Punk o con Rachel.

\- Chicos debo irme, nos vemos el Lunes en el club glee - Anuncio de pronto Mercedes y de forma inmediata Sam se ofreció a llevarla. Blaine se fue poco después y Kurt sentía que había desperdiciado su oportunidad de hablar más con él, pero no debía forzar las cosas, se despidió de todos y se fue a casa, los chicos planearon una salida el sábado pero se enteró por Tina que no iría Blaine, así que se le quitaron las ganas de ir, después de todo la mayoría se quedaría una semana más.

El domingo había transcurrido con normalidad, hasta que en la tienda de partituras se encontró a Blaine con Sebastian, otra vez se sentía raro se había ilusionado con tan poco y pensó que tal vez su relación si era solida, aunque una parte de él no pensaba que Sebastian era de los que tienen relaciones formales, no podía decirle eso a Blaine lo haría quedar como un ex celoso, el encuentro fue incomodo pero al menos breve, se saludaron y odiaba reconocer que Sebastian ya no se comportaba tan desagradable como recordaba, cada quien continuo con sus compras y se fueron, pero en una fantasía de Kurt los dos cantaban un canción triste sobre el rompimiento. Al día siguiente descubrió que su encuentro con Blaine al menos eso le dio una idea para el club y después de una discusión con Rachel ya tenían la primera asignación de la semana.

Santana y Brittany hicieron la demostración pero un evento hizo que se amargara por completo, al presenciar la propuesta y saber que las dos chicas se iban a casar, no quería parecer envidioso de su felicidad pero quería evitares el dolor y sufrimiento, de su inevitable ruptura, reflejando su propia relación en ellas, aun así decidió no arruinarles el momento o Santana no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto Blaine trabajaba con los warblers y todo funcionaba de maravilla la llegada de Jane allí, les daba un mayor rango vocal, con su personalidad logro fácilmente unirse al consejo y sus ideas frescas sobre la elección de música les darían originalidad y un efecto sorpresa en los concursos que era lo único que les hacia falta.

Había estado pensando mucho en Kurt, pero cada vez estaba mas resuelto, aun no sabía cuanto duraría con Sebastian al parecer nadie tenia demasiada fe en ellos, pero se las habían arreglado demasiado bien hasta ahora, así que no quería renunciar a eso, el encuentro con Kurt la noche anterior lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero ahora que los dos estaban en Lima era obvio que se encontrarían seguido, había intentado mantener sus distancias con él incluso después de la fiesta de ex-alumnos donde intencionalmente se sentó unas sillas alejado, ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Kurt, acomodaba la cosas de la sala de coro cuando sonó su teléfono

\- Hola bebé salí antes del trabajo, ¿paso por ti para comer? -

\- Si perfecto Seb nos vemos en 20 min en la entrada -

Sebastian se veía muy bien de traje de alguna forma todo le quedaba bien, desde un traje hecho a la medida y costoso como el que portaba o sus boxers negros y ajustados, sin duda había desaprovechado algunas noches por su dudas, el mayor actualmente trabajaba en la fiscalia con su padre mientras se tomaba un descanso de la universidad.

\- Hey guapo ¿Quieres que te lleve? -

\- ¿A donde iremos Seb? -

\- No seas impaciente -

Fueron a un restaurante elegante, y pasaron un momento agradable tomaron una copa de vino y pidieron la cuenta

\- ¿A que se debe esto? -

\- Solo tenia ganas de consentir un poco a mi novio, ¿tiene algo de malo? -

\- Por supuesto que no -

\- El postre esta en casa ¿Nos vamos?

Llegaron a su departamento y Sebastian estaba sacando del refrigerador unos vasos decorados eran una especie de natillas, pero Blaine se acerco a besar a su atractivo novio, el castaño dejo las cosas en su mesa y le devolvió el beso.

\- No pensé que el postre era enserio -

\- ¿Pensabas que me refería a ti? Pues no estabas equivocado, sabes que tengo debilidad por lo dulce - Continuo el beso y caminaron hacia la sala Sebastian se sentó y Blaine se sentó a horcajadas encima de el, besándose y acariciándose mientra la temperatura subía y se rozaban fueron liberándose de toda la ropa, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, las manos de Sebastian estaban en los gluteos del menor y Blaine masturbaba ambos miembros, al mismo tiempo que sus labios seguían besándose con hambre.

\- Blaine cariño déjame ir por el lubricante - dijo Sebastian mientras intentaba levantarse

\- No, esta bien así -

\- No seas impaciente, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño -

\- No lo harás -

Blaine metió en su boca dos dedos de Sebastian y empezó a lamerlos de una forma muy sensual mientras seguían acariciándose, cuando sus dedos estaban húmedos el castaño los dirigió a la entrada del menor y empezó a prepararlo con cuidado asegurándose de darle placer en el proceso ya que era muy sensible y a Sebastian le encantaba verlo, las expresiones de Blaine siempre eran un gran espectáculo, aun no estaba suficientemente dilatado, pero Blaine tenia prisa, así que se acomodo para sentarse en el miembro del mayor, se penetró a el mismo de una sola estocada, gimiendo de dolor y satisfacción al sentirlo por completo dentro.

\- Oh Blaine, si... - Gimio Sebastian al sentirse presionando por el estrecho interior del menor, Blaine se sostenía de los hombros del mayor mientras movía sus caderas de arriba y abajo que no espero para montarlo de forma rápida, a Blaine le gustaba ver a Sebastian disfrutar de empezar rápido, rudo y sentir que tenia el control.

\- Sebastian ah ah ah - las manos del aludido estaban en las nalgas del moreno ayudandole a moverse tan rápido como sabia que el quería, se acerco a su cuello y gemía muy cerca de su oído - Aaah Seb, eres tan grande mmm - Los dos estaban extasiados con la fricción de sus pieles, Sebastian reconoció que el menor estaba cerca y se escupió en la mano para masturbar rápidamente al menor - Termina dentro de mi Seb -

\- Como ordenes - Blaine apretó el miembro del castaño y los dos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo y Blaine se recargo en el pecho de Sebastian cansado y respirando rápidamente - Estuviste fantástico Blaine, ¿quieres que te traiga el segundo postre? -

\- Creo que no puedo moverme. -

\- Tranquilo yo te llevo - se recargo en el sillón para levantarse y sin salir de él lo llevo cargando hasta la cocina. - ¿Chocolate o fresa? -


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Otra aclaración en mi historia Kurt no sale con Walter, tengo otros planes para Kurt.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Kurt estaba tomando más de lo normal, había quedado con Rachel, pero la chica se tuvo que ir antes y decidido a no terminar la noche de una forma tan patética pidió un par de tragos más antes de irse a casa, tal vez conociera a algún chico y podrían pasar una noche divertida, era tiempo de seguir el consejo de Britanny, recordaba que Blaine siempre se volvía mas cariñoso, alegre y desinhibido cuando tomaba, unos tragos mas adelante se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía hacer eso bien, la realidad era que cada canción le recordaba a Blaine y ver parejas felices solo lo estaba deprimiendo, en lugar de pasarlo bien solo se estaba sintiendo peor, el alcohol ni siquiera parecía hacer efecto, ya era hora de pagar su cuenta e irse, en cuanto se levanto de la barra se dio cuenta de que el alcohol si había funcionado se recargo en la barra para mantener el equilibrio.

Desde el otro lado del bar un chico lo observaba un poco preocupado, fueron los mismos ojos que lo observaban en la fiesta de exalumnos, lo vio desde que llego a la barra para esperar por 20 minutos a su amiga del coro estuvo tentado a ir a saludarlo pero simplemente no se atrevió no sabría que decir incluso paso por donde estaban pero Kurt ni siquiera lo noto. Le hubiera encantado que lo viera y lo saludara y conversaran un poco. Pero simplemente no paso.

Se decidió acercar cuando noto que el menor tenía dificultades para salir del establecimiento se disculpo con sus compañeros de la universidad, dejo una cantidad de dinero mucho mayor de lo que había consumido, tomo su jersey y se encamino a la entrada justo para sostener la puerta para Kurt que estaba teniendo problemas.

\- Eh gracias … - Y por un momento volteo a verlo, con la mirada un poco confusa – ¿Dave? hey ¿Cómo estas? – dijo de repente un poco más animado al ver a un conocido.

\- Muy bien gracias ¿y tu? – Sonrío aliviado al ver que lo reconocía con tanta familiaridad por un momento entro en pánico dudando que lo reconociera.

\- Yo estoy muuy bien, acabo de reunirme con Rachel y pasamos una graaan noche... – Dijo colocando distraídamente su mano en su brazo, en un intento de mantener su equilibrio pero ese pequeño gesto no paso desapercibido para el mayor que sonrió de lado y de esa forma lo dirigió a la salida ya que la entrada del local no era el lugar mas cómodo para tener una conversación.

Kurt pensó que era una gran coincidencia encontrarse con el y se sintió bastante cómodo de su brazo, hubo un tiempo que Dave quería salir con el, se pregunto si aun le resultaría atractivo, también se preguntaba como seria Dave en la cama, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escucho la pregunta del mayor, el estaba imaginándose como seria estar en esos brazos, su mente comenzó a viajar imaginándose situaciones muy comprometedoras.

\- Emh Kurt ¿te encuentras bien? – Kurt regreso a la realidad

\- Si, si claro, solo notaba que estas mucho mas musculoso de lo que recuerdo –

\- Ah gracias aunque eso debo agredecercelo a mi entrenador es muy exigente con la alimentación y los entrenamientos, te decía que si querías que te llevara a algún lugar digo no puedes manejar en ese este estado –

\- Pues de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir que no tiene porque terminar aun la noche ¿No crees? Podemos ir a otro lugar si es que te parece bien – dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras mientras su mano recorría el brazo del jugador que no lo había soltado desde que salieron - ¿Que dices? -

Dave estaba sorprendido ¿De verdad Kurt Hummel le estaba coqueteando? no podía creer en que mundo podía pasarla algo así de bueno, el menor empezó a mirarlo de manera fija y Karofsky se quedo pensando en que hacer, no era como si quisiera desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

\- Oh … ¿es que estas saliendo con alguien? – Dijo separándose rápidamente de el de repente notando que no había meditado bien sus acciones.

\- No es asi, yo estaba con unos amigos, pero ya me iba a casa, si gustas, podemos ir a cenar – dijo antes que Kurt decidiera irse.

\- Eh bueno supongo que no estaría mal – Dijo un poco apenado no era lo que tenia en mente pero pensó que el mayor tal vez ya no estaba interesado igual era mejor así, comenzaron a caminar y Dave iba señalando el camino

\- Si gustas puedes tomarme del brazo – Dijo con bastante más confianza

\- Eh si muchas gracias la verdad creo que tome un poco más de lo que acostumbro debes de saber que no soy un buen bebedor –

Llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron a la camioneta del mayor

\- Falta mucho?

\- No, ya estamos por llegar

Kurt no divisaba ningún restaurante ni siquiera algún puesto ambulante, entonces Dave con un control abrió una reja para entra a una zona de departamentos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Si no te molesta me gustaría prepararte algo -

\- Oh... esta bien supongo - dijo Kurt y pensó que al menos pudo mencionarlo antes, sabia lo que podía significar entrar a su departamento y aunque eso era lo que estaba esperando de la noche le parecía mas real ahora, su cuerpo se tenso y lo noto Dave.

\- Descuida prometo que te gustara lo que prepararé, eso de vivir solo me hizo adquirir ciertas habilidades culinarias - Eso no era lo que le preocupaba, el problema era si las cosas llegaban mas lejos, no había tomado lo suficiente para tomar un decisión así a la ligera, ese no era el estilo de Kurt, después de todo el solo había estado con un hombre en su vida.

Pero en cuanto llegaron al lugar la actitud relajada de Dave, hizo que Kurt se sintiera cómodo, de nuevo se estaba anticipando en sus pensamientos, el mayor solo lo había invitado a cenar, así que empezó a sacar ingredientes y a preparar la cena y le dejo a Kurt la elección de la música, no fue algo muy elaborado pero tenia buen sabor, Dave le contó de la universidad y que en el equipo de fútbol ya no sentía vergüenza de admitir su orientación sexual, por otro lado Kurt hablo brevemente de su corazón roto y de la aparición de Sebastian.

\- Debo reconocer que ese chico Blaine tiene buen gusto – hizo una pausa notando la reacción triste de Kurt - pero déjame decirte que Sebastian no se compara en nada a ti y que si fuera yo, no hubiera dudado en regresar contigo -

A Kurt le gusto el sentirse nuevamente admirado y espero algún movimiento de parte del jugador pero nunca llego, solo siguieron conversando, terminaron la cena y para sorpresa de Kurt realmente pasaron un buen momento juntos, se hacia tarde y Dave se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, a Kurt ya se le había pasado el efecto de las copas probablemente sus bebidas tenían mas azúcar que alcohol, Kurt le fue indicando el camino para llegar a su casa, pero el mayor parecía conocerlo muy bien.

\- Muchas gracias Dave, tenia tiempo que no me la pasaba así de bien, buenoo nos vemos - Dijo Kurt cuando estaban frente a la puerta de su casa, Dave se bajo para abrirle la puerta a Kurt.

\- Tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo en otra ocasión… algo así como un cita... digo si te parece bien – Dijo rápidamente Dave como aprovechando su oportunidad antes de que Kurt se fuera, el chico pareció meditarlo un momento.

\- Me encantaría Dave – dijo y se acerco a el para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, a Dave le encanto sentir ese contacto del menor y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro le hubiera encantado al menos probar sus labios, pero de alguna forma no quiso forzar las cosas, Kurt merecía todo el tiempo para ser conquistado.


End file.
